


pynkberry

by retrogaymer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: Chloe doesn't care about boys. She definitely doesn't care about Jake. She does care about girls, though, and DEFINITELY cares about Brooke....Maybe a little too much, actually.





	pynkberry

**Author's Note:**

> chloe is the screen, this fic is the light and im the projector

“I'm honestly just over boys at this point. Completely 100%, like - they're  _ done. _ ”

“Mmh.” Brooke hummed, nodded. “You say that every time you and Jake break up.”

“God, I  _ know _ ,” Chloe groaned, threw her head back to stare at the ceiling. “He just - he gives me that goddamn smile and I feel like I have to give him just one more shot. He's like, the only boy at school I can stand, anyways.”

Brooke laughed, ran her thumb over the knuckles of the delicate hand she was holding, coating nails in metallic blue. “Jeremy's alright, isn't he?”

“Brooke - he  _ cheated _ on you,” Chloe frowned, looked back down at her bestie.

“With you,” Brooke pointed out, sending Chloe a look, “and you're still my best friend.”

Chloe sighed. “Yeah. And I don't deserve that. But, anyway - Jerry's too big a dork and he's always hanging off of Michael, anyways. I guess Rich would be my last resort, but…” Chloe shivered exaggeratedly, and Brooke laughed. Chloe could listen to that laugh on repeat forever and ever and ever. She paused. Snorted. “Maybe I could go for Christine - you hear she came out as a lesbian?”

Brooke nodded, “that's why her and Jeremy broke up, right?”

“Yeah.”

Both of them went silent, watching Brooke work on Chloe’s manicure.

“...She's kind of cute,” Chloe muttered.

“Right?” Brooke agreed, smiled up at Chloe. “Whatever girl she ends up with will be, like, pretty lucky.”

Chloe nodded, “yeah.”

They went back to silence, a comfortable one - yet… Still, Chloe felt on edge, didn't understand why. She felt a bit protective of Brooke, didn't understand why on that one, either. It's not like Brooke would  _ actually _ go after Christine - Brooke wasn't gay! And if she was, why should Chloe care? She wasn't gay, either.

Chloe watched Brooke work, watched her pale hands gentle hold of Chloe’s own tan ones, watched the escaped blonde hairs from Brooke’s messy bun frame her heart-shaped face beautifully.

...Okay, Chloe was _pretty sure_ she wasn't gay. Sure, she thought Brooke was beautiful and hot, but anybody with eyes would think Brooke was beautiful and hot. And if they didn't, Chloe would bust their kneecaps in. But, at the same time - if they did, she still would.  But, wait, _why?_ Would she be jealous that they gave Brooke attention, and not her? 

That had been what she thought with Jeremy, too, but, god, something wasn't adding up. She didn't really care about Jeremy at all. He was maybe cute from a certain angle, but certainly not cuter than any other boys. 

...Actually, no boys were all that cute. They all kind of looked the same, acted the same, blended together in Chloe’s head until she couldn't separate Michaels from Jeremys or Jeremys from Jakes whenever she was telling stories - had Jake said that or had Rich? Did Michael waste all his money on some dumb game or did Jeremy? The answer was both, probably. 

Boys were certainly nothing compared to Brooke. Girls in general, actually, but particularly Brooke. But that - that was normal, right? Considering your friends more interesting than your potential partners. Brooke wasn't a potential partner.

...Was she?

Brooke glanced up at her, paralyzed Chloe with those deep blue eyes, laughed. “Do you need a window opened? You look pretty red.”

Chloe didn't trust herself to speak properly, just shook her head so her brown locks swished around her cheeks. 

Brooke hummed, looked back down again. “Suit yourself. Anyways - you're done! What do you think?” She lifted Chloe's palm to show her. Chloe had trouble tearing her line of sight away from Brooke’s face, but managed to look down. She smiled, nodded.

“It looks great, as always. Your hands are so steady. Want me to do you?”

Oh. Wording. Oh my god, wording - Chloe felt herself heat up even further, and worst of all,  _ disappointment _ when Brooke let go of her hand again.

“Yeah - but first, I'm goin’ to the bathroom.” She stood up, brushed off her loose gym shorts. Chloe was suddenly hyper aware of Brooke’s bare legs, and of the fact that this was definitely not Chloe's first time appreciating them - rather, the one millionth. Fuck, she stole glances at them every time they were in the locker room together, hated shaving her own but loved whenever Brooke asked her to do hers - oh my god. Oh my  _ god. _

Brooke went to Chloe's bathroom. Chloe threw herself over her phone, knew that if she was in her right mind she would never do what she was about to, but also knew that she was  _ very much not _ in her right mind. She went to messenger, couldn't wait for her phone to load but was forced to anyways.

-

11:46 PM

hey chrissy

howd you know you were gay?

-

She anxiously anticipated Christine's reply, kept nervously glancing between her phone screen and the door to her bathroom. Finally, those three dots popped up - Chloe's breath caught in her throat as they went.

-

Omg

Is this a questioning or a curious chloe?

 

does it fuckin matter??

 

Ill take that as a questioning and OMG!!!!!

Okay okay

Whats got you suspicious?

 

idk boys are dumb and girls are great

 

Oh isnt that the m o o d

 

but like

i still dont get it bc

im fine with kissing boys. im fine with dating jake

but i dont really care about him or any other dudes

maybe that just makes me a bitch

 

Well heres the question, chloe

Do you WANT to kiss and date boys or are you just fine with it? because theres a big difference

I was FINE with dating jake and jeremy but i WANT to kiss girls

 

i

holy shit

 

Yeah thats how i felt too haha

So youre definitely not a bitch

I mean i couldve told you that whether or not youre a lesbian because not caring about boys is valid no matter what but

If ive gotta be honest i think youre girls

 

im girls??

 

Youre girls!!

-

Chloe couldn't entirely discern the feelings she had in her chest. There were a lot; dread, anxiety, fear and alike, but… More than anything, there was a slowly rising, overwhelming feeling of relief.

Brooke came out of the bathroom again. Chloe watched her walk back to sit down next to her, own phone in hand, the blue cover with ducklings on it that Chloe had given her when she got it still present.

Chloe looked back down at her own screen.

-

is five minutes after realizing youre girls too early to put the moves on a girl

 

Chloe, its NEVER too early to put the moves on a girl. youre braver than any US marine

-

Chloe snorted, set her phone aside. Brooke glanced up from hers, a smile tugging at her lip. “What's funny?”

Chloe looked back over at her, shook her head a little - “Christine wrote something stupid to me.”

Brooke hummed, nodded, put her own phone on the fluffy carpet they were seated on. “Do you wanna put on a movie, or something?”

Chloe paused. “Actually, I have to tell you something first.”

“Oh!” Brooke turned towards her - her oversized shirt was slipping off her right shoulder, Chloe felt inclined to lean over and fix it, but also felt like she might die if she did.

Speaking of dying.

She redirected her gaze to Brooke’s eyes, felt everything in her suddenly clamp up.

Should she really tell Brooke? Sure, Brooke was fine with Christine, but - but, Chloe was still uncertain. She was never uncertain. She was always confident, brash, carefree and reckless - but Brooke always broke that demeanor. Brooke brought out the laughs - even the not-cute ones, brought out the softness that Chloe wasn't aware she had in her. She was also immeasurably good at making Chloe tell the truth - too good for Chloe to not do it now, as Brooke was watching her with those beautiful eyes.

“You know, um - when I said I was completely done with boys this time around? I think I mean it, for realsies this time.”

Brooke laughed, “for realsies? What's that mean, then?”

“Well, um,” Chloe felt her chest tighten, took a small breath. “Means I'm a lesbian, I'm pretty sure.”

Chloe watched Brooke’s face go on a journey, from curiosity to confusion, to surprise, to then landing on absolute glee, springing up on her knees in excitement and leaning forward to grab Chloe's wrists - “ _ me too! _ ”

Chloe blinked, felt like all the breath had been knocked out of her, both from Brooke’s announcement and Brooke suddenly being so close that her loose strands of hair brushed against Chloe's cheeks. “R-, really?” Chloe stuttered out, and jesus, she  _ never _ stuttered, Brooke Lohst was going to be the death of her.

Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

Chloe paused. She was feeling bold. She’d already said one potentially friendship-ruining thing - might as well say another, right?

“Also, I'm pretty sure I have a crush on you.”

Brooke’s face went on another journey, but Chloe didn't get to watch it finish, as it suddenly got closer and closer until - oh my god.

Brooke was kissing her.

Chloe felt fireworks surge through her - felt  _ so much better  _ than she ever had been kissing a boy, felt her hands rise by themselves to cup Brooke’s cheeks, felt Brooke’s arms slide around her neck as she shuffled closer, felt herself completely let go and lose herself in Brooke Lohst.

And suddenly she felt laughter bubbling up from her chest, had to pull away and hide her face in Brooke’s shoulders as she snorted and giggled. Brooke seemed confused for a second, before laughing as well, sitting back down. “What?”

“Nothing, I just - “ Chloe shook her head, sat back straight to brush her bangs out of her face, “I just made a really stupid joke to myself.”

“Well, you can't say that and not tell me!” Brooke complained with a laugh, hands folding behind Chloe's neck.

“I just - I get so  _ Lohst _ in you, Brooke.”

Brooke stared at her - clicked her tongue. “You know, I was going to say I liked you back, but- but I don't think I do? Anymore? Actually?”

“Oh, go to hell,” Chloe rolled her eyes, and Brooke broke her deadpan facade to laugh again. She tilted forward again - rested her forehead against Chloe's.

“I'm joking. I do like you.”

Chloe bit her lip in a smile, moved her palms to Brooke’s waist. “...Enough to be my girlfriend?”

“ _ Hell _ yes,” Brooke giggled, and just like that, Chloe was kissing her again. Chloe very quickly decided that kissing Brooke was definitely one of her favorite things ever - and Brooke’s fingers running through the back of her shoulder-length brown hair was definitely up there, too.

Yeah.

Chloe  _ really _ didn't care about boys; couldn't fathom how she was ever supposed to, when she could care about Brooke instead, and Brooke climbing into her lap and wrapping her legs around Chloe's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> i CANNOT stop listening to pynk and it made me write lebsbians janelle monáe thank you for my got dam life


End file.
